


Facades

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: mainly violet and then lena, sabrewing sisters, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Violet had learnt to pull on a facade at a very young age. It wasn’t natural, apparently, but it was what kept her intact.But sometimes, it doesn’t hurt to be who you really are.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Facades

As a ten year old, Violet had often spent time lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if she’d ever have _real_ friends. Surprisingly, when she would visit the library a few months later, it would come true- _and_ she would get a sister to add onto it.

But the thing was, Violet had learnt to pull on a facade at a very young age. It wasn’t natural, apparently, but it was what kept her intact, _e_ s _pecially_ during unforeseen circumstances.

_An older kid approaching you?_ Persona 7.

_Have to talk to a strict teacher?_ Persona 5 was too soft, but Persona 8 would be perfect.

_Oh is that small kid about to ask something?_ Not really a need for a persona, but Persona 3 to be safe.

She had them numbered down in a secret notebook. She had them memorised, of course, but it didn’t hurt to have backup.

Of course Lena would find the notebook.

“Lena I can handle myself so _please_ give that back.”

“Oh, which persona did you just speak in?” Lena asked her sarcastically, “Let me see- older kid persona? Nah I’m pretty sure it’s the one below it. Or maybe-”

“Lena, please!” Violet tried to grab it from Lena, but trying to reach a notebook that’s been held as high as possible by her really tall sister wasn’t the best plan she had thought of.

That book had been kept secret for a reason. She’d written several of insecurities at the back, and Lena finding it wasn’t safe for her.

Lena didn’t budge, however. The teenager looked at the hummingbird with a mixed expression instead, as if she didn’t know whether to be amused or worried. What if everything really was a facade? She knew she was being petty at that moment, but it made her wonder if all their interactions had actually been genuine.

“I’m not giving this back until you tell me why you have 11 personas, kiddo.” _For goodness’ sake, Vi, I thought_ ** _4_** _was too many._

“I’m only two years younger than you so don’t call me kiddo,” Violet huffed instead, ignoring the question.

Lena smacked her forehead in annoyance. Violet was the brightest in college, but when it came to understanding that Lena was actually trying to help her? Dimmest of the _dimmest_. “Violet, _please_.”

Violet raised an eyebrow at her, but looked away almost immediately. Lena could’ve sworn she saw a tear there, but she didn’t mention it. Patting the empty space beside her on their bed, she motioned Violet to sit down next to her.

They sat down in silence, and Lena hugged her from the side.

“Bullies,” Violet said after a while, her voice nearly inaudible. Lena nodded, a signal for her to continue. 

“They targeted my food, interests and fathers. Most of the teachers didn’t care either, so I developed personas to handle them.”

“They thought you were weird.”

“ _They thought I was weird_. But I’m not! I’m just like them,” Violet mumbled, returning Lena’s hug.

“You’re not like them,” Lena said finally, and Violet looked over to her. “You’re way better.”

“And you say I’m the sappy one.”

“Well _someone_ needs to be sappy when you’re not,” Lena smirked, ruffling her sister’s hair before falling back on the bed. Violet grinned at her.

They didn’t talk about the bullying again that day. But Lena managed to extract a little more information later, and it wasn’t nice to know what Violet had gone through.

Violet’s friends in the Junior Woodchucks had _glorified_ her. ‘ _You know, Lena? I actually enjoyed the attention while it lasted.’_ Children in school, after all, had been mean to her, and had hated her intelligence; this had come as a pleasant surprise.

She found out the real intentions of her ‘friends’ a week later. The flattery, the casual laughter, the way they wanted her to join their group. It was for _their_ benefit, not hers. So she started working from the background.

_‘I should have expected the betrayal, Lena. I should have_ known _,’_ Violet had told her.

_‘But things like that happen. You can’t control them, and you get lost in the moment. It’s okay.’_

_‘This isn’t Magica, Lena. This is simple and obvious. Wait why are you even listening to me?’_

_‘Because you’re one of my best friends and my sister.’_

_‘This is a sappiness overload.’_

_‘Love you too.’_

But it was fine for now. There was a new sun on the horizon, and things _would_ get better. 

Maybe it was because of Lena plotting behind her back to take down her enemies, or maybe it was because of Webby hugging the both of them tightly and earning her way into their promise of protecting one another.

“Does that mean we get to side with Webby when we’re playing darts? She’s protecting us then.”

“And I thought jokes were _Dewey_ ’s forte.”

.

And as Violet grinned, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, she figured maybe she could get rid of some of those personas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly inspired by this post by @dnaxtiki on tumblr
> 
> https://dnaxtiki.tumblr.com/post/635507317631221760/dont-we-all-love-some-angst-anyway-here-is-some
> 
> (@your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr)


End file.
